Doom 3 Shortfic Sample
by Tain Nosferatu Infernus
Summary: An incomplete part of a 4-part Doom 3 Fanfic. Based on audio logs and game events.
1. Default Chapter

"The Devil is real. I know; I built his cage." The very frightened Dr. Ishii said as he attempted to send his message to the Delta 4 Labs Main Portal. However, it was too late. Over the comm. links voices could be heard:

"Structural integrity at risk."

"I've got unidentified movement on the tracker."

"The portal is failing."

"I'm getting abnormal readings... this is bad... We're losing it!"

"What the hell is...!"?

Chapter 1:

My name is George Jenson. I have been stationed on Mars for about a year now. I was transferred here from my previous assignment: the Sky-ride Space Station. I have had a few scrapes with some of the scientists; they tend to be a little irritable. I was enjoying my job here for a while. Until... the weirdness started when I was about three months into my assignment.

I was helping a scientist in the main Electrical Conduit Bay. We were replacing a large 150v fuse when we heard a loud clang from somewhere in the room. We both jumped but luckily the fuse was already in place. The sound seemed to come from all around which wasn't surprising seeing as the room was fairly large. I walked around one of the humming electrical conduits and found a wrench on the other side of the room from the toolbox. I noticed a scuffmark in the wall from the collision. I figured one of the guys was messing around with us but we hadn't heard anybody climb the ladder or footsteps on the metal floor. The scientist and I got out of there, our mission completed. Though we did leave somewhat faster than normal. I was just a little disturbed so I compared notes and found out that most of the other Security Personnel have had similar experiences.

Over the next few months I experienced several odd occurrences. One night I was standing guard in The Dungeon. Which is a great place to be, seeing as how it's just creepy. I was patrolling in one of the storage areas when I heard a voice whisper, "Help me." Well I went to investigate but there was no one. Another time I heard a woman crying but I couldn't find out where it was coming from. But none of these came close to what happened a few weeks ago. I was accompanying an engineer down to one of the Computer System Relay's. I was walking around for a bit, just "sightseeing" and when I came back, he was gone. His equipment was still there and the panel was still open but he was just gone. I looked around for him, around columns and corners but I couldn't find any sign of him. I was freaked and got out of there fast. As I was closing the hatch I saw something quickly move under the ladder. All I saw was dark skin and almost a blur. I shut the hatch and left quickly.

I have never gone down there since. I was gonna transfer outta here the moment I got the chance.

I didn't get the chance.

Earlier today I was assigned to Monitor Security. I got to sit in front of a bunch of screens, drink coffee, and eat donuts. Great. So I report to the main security office and sit there with donut and coffee in hand, ready for a day of boring crap.

I sat there for a couple of hours. I got to see the new recruit arrive and monitored Dr. Betruger's meeting with Counselor Swann. I hoped for the chance to leave with him when he finished his investigation. I walked over to the counter and got more coffee. The lights flickered and went out. I pulled out my flashlight and sat back at the monitors. They flickered and glowed as the lights fluctuated. And when they came back on, some monitors just showed static while others showed disgruntled scientists and maintenance workers. I completed my objective of more coffee and sat down, putting my feet up on the desk. Other Security Guards filed into the room as their shift ended.

" How ya doin', George?"

" Same shit, you know how it is."

" Yeah, I know."

They all sat down and some put their feet up on the square tables around the room. I looked back at the monitors and saw a Marine walking along the outer catwalks on the surface. He made it to the airlock and disappeared. Must've been looking for that scientist who hadn't reported in for a while now. I flipped a couple switches and called up the Delta Security Cameras. I found one that was monitoring an odd mechanism. The subtitle on the screen said "Delta 4 Labs Teleporter". Wow, they actually had a teleporter.

Just then the lights flickered again, this time they didn't go out but the monitor in front of me went crazy. There were minor explosions and people panicking so I turned on the audio in time to hear,

"... Unidentified movement on the tracker."

"The portal is failing."

"I'm getting abnormal readings... this is bad... We're losing it!"

"What the hell is...!"

He was cut off by a hail of machinegun fire blasting at something coming through the portal. I heard an inhuman growl and a roar. It was big and had green-gray skin. It was followed by what looked like flying fireballs. Something red flew at the screen and it went to static. I sat shocked at what I had seen. The last image I saw was a large flaming skull biting the lens off of the camera.

Suddenly, gunfire erupted all around us. We could hear it coming through the walls, and ceilings, and floors. We all suited up and grabbed our weapons. I counted 8 men, including me. I looked on the security monitors and saw horrific things from all over the base. Another portal camera was still active and I queued it up on the main screen. I heard explosions, people screaming and, under it all, a bizarre, pulsing heartbeat. I looked at a flying skull attacking a Security Guard. I saw as it seemed to merge with his head and looked on in horror as his eyes exploded into the eyeglass of his helmet. He started limping around attacking the scientists around him, biting pieces of their arms and face off. On another monitor a Marine was breaking a man's neck. The Marine suddenly looked at the camera and I saw milky white eyes and an empty soul just before the screen turned to static. The comm. channels were flooded with panicked voices.

"We've got unidentified movement coming from all over the base."

"Watch your back."

"We've got a situation..."

"Everyone out of here. Now, now, now!"

"I can't see anything..."

"Abandoning positions"

"They're breaking through the walls!"

"Massive structural damage (whoosh...) ahhh!"

"No No PLEASE AAH HELP ME!"

"AHHHH"

"WE'RE OVERRUN! AH HELP ME!"

"They're coming through the portal."

The screams of dying men along with the roars and shrieks of God knows what kind of things came over the comm. channels.

"All remaining Marine units. This is Sergeant Kelly... Move to Marine HQ to regroup and receive further orders."

"Marine HQ, this is specialist Wilson. My team is gone; they're all dead. What are my orders?"

"Specialist Wilson, this is Sergeant Kelly. Move to your last known RP and fortify your position. We'll find ya."

We decided it was time to move out. Whatever it was had been able to wipe out a team of Marines in only a few minutes. We exited the Main Security Office and headed on down the hall. We didn't even get to the first fork when a floor panel burst open and a... thing popped out. It was tall, even stooped as it was. It had long claws and what looked to be about eight eyes. It had a mottled, gray-black skin and screamed as it saw us. It drew its claw back and it began to glow. A large ball of what seemed to be fire manifested in its hand. It shrieked again as the creature hurled the fireball at us. It missed the targeted Marine and exploded on the ground. Simultaneously 5 machine-guns erupted, splattering monster blood over the floor. The thing shrieked and fell back on the ground, kicking in its death throes. Then something happened that none of us expected, as it died, it's body burned away like newspaper in a fire. We examined the place of impact the fireball had with the metal floor panels and saw that it had melted part of it so that a smooth dent had appeared in the floor. Daunted, we all moved forward, 4 checking ahead, 4 watching our backs.

We found a person limping toward us slowly. A guard at the front went to help him but, as he came into the light, I saw the same white-eyed, soulless face. The man emitted a soft groan as it moved closer to us. I pulled the guard back and raised my gun. One of the other guards, Johnson, yelled, "He's Human. Don't shoot him!" but I knew better. I allowed the "human" to come closer to me and bashed him in the face, sending him down on the ground. The man got back up slowly and started limping at me again. I backed up, as did the other guards. "He's not human." I told the others. They finally got the picture. One of them mentioned "zombie". All the time this zombie was shambling around trying to get us. At last I took my standard issue pistol and put the thing out of its misery. What the hell was going on here? What could do this to a man?

We moved in formation for several minutes. We were heading for a Security Post to fortify ourselves. As we passed the bathroom, we could hear a mechanical rumbling coming from inside. We got in position and moved into the bathroom. The men at the front froze and as we came up behind we saw why; a biomechanical terror was munching on a dead human. It was a frightening thing. It was on four legs and had a kind of "shell" over the front part of its body with a hole for the mouth. Its mouth held many sharp teeth, all of which appeared to be glistening a little too much. Its teeth were made out of metal. My eyes traveled down the rest of its body and noticed that the large, flesh, rather small mechanical legs followed front part.

We had obviously taken it by surprise but it was regaining its wits. The men at the front started firing at it. The monster let out a mechanical scream and disintegrated into embers like the other creature we had killed. We heard sharp grunts from several stalls as more "zombies" walked out. We started firing all around trying to get them all before they got us. Someone suddenly shot out a few lights so we could only see a few feet in front of us. Once we realized they were all dead we stopped firing and reloaded. I got out my flashlight and looked around the bathroom. Blood was smeared all over the walls and dead zombies littered the floor. We stepped over the bodies as we slowly exited the bathroom. That was the last time curiosity would ever get the better of us.

We found a checkpoint with a mounted sentry gun guarding it. It was equipped with the friend-or-foe Target Recognition System so we were safe. The checkpoint yielded several clips for our guns and some plasma ammo. I grabbed a canister of the latter, hoping to find the gun later. Several people went to the bathroom on a far wall. Invasions don't deter the call of nature. As we sat there we began to discuss the nature of the invasion taking place. We hadn't had much time to talk in the constant action. Occasionally we would hear the booming of distant fire. I hoped our fellow Marines were doing well, for the most part. Our makeshift "Squad" had done well in killing what we'd found.

"Y'know, the way they kind of burn away like that kind of reminds me of a vampire movie." said Private Jackson. "The four-legged thing and the one that crawled out of the floor both burned up when we killed them. What kind of thing burns up when it dies?" he asked the rest of us.

We all sat looking puzzled until one Marine named Phillips answered quietly, "Demons."

We didn't laugh at his answer. In fact it made sense. No organic creature has mechanisms grafted onto it's body in that way. And nothing anybody had ever seen was able to conjure a "fireball" that could melt through metal like that.

"Yeah, Demons does sound right. These things just came out of nowhere and have managed to kill quite a few people in only a little while." another Marine commented.

Suddenly, we heard Chain-gun fire coming from close-by. A monstrous roar punctuated the constant rumble of fire. A man screaming which was abruptly cut off followed it. W waited silently, with bated breath. We could hear heavy footsteps through the wall, pounding.

A few minutes of silence. A tremor shook the room. The wall broke open next to us and a 10-foot-tall hunched monstrosity loomed over us. Its head was hunched over it's shoulders in an odd slouch. It looked like a Demon on steroids. Massive muscles rippled across its body as blood dripped from its powerful jaws. It was the same creature I saw coming through the portal. We all registered trouble in less than a second.

Many things happened at once. We heard the radio crackle, "Command HQ this is Specialist Wilson..." And at the same time, Private Johnson screamed, "What the FUCK is that!?" Just as a Magnum boomed and a round pierced the gray skin of the looming terror. A Chain-gun erupted next to us as several creatures streamed through a door. The turret kicked on and started firing at the new targets as the huge Demon gave a roar and stepped towards us.

Phillips yelled "They're all around us! What do we do?!" as the radio started screaming out things from the other teams.

"Send back-up NOW!!"

"Man down! Man down!"

"The Delta Complex is completely overrun. Those things are everywhere!"

"Get that open window. Shut up! Now!"

The radio kept crackling yells at us through our own gunfire. I yelled, "Lay down a suppressing fire" and looked around, firing at anything that didn't look Human while keeping an eye on the big-ass thing advancing towards us. A Marine closest to the monster was firing at it with his machine-gun. It got advanced closer until it was close enough to raise its gigantic claw and swipe the unfortunate Marine into the wall, where his head cracked and he fell to the floor in a bloody heap. The close proximity of the huge creature caused the Marine group to scatter to different parts of the room. Johnson and I were backed into a corner as a small, mantis-like creature kept disappearing and reappearing closer to us while a fireball-wielding Demon started towards us. I focused on the fireball Demon and trying to shoot it in any vital place. It fell to the ground and burned up. I heard Johnson yell behind me so I turned and saw the mantis-Demon claw his leg, gashing it deeply. He shot it in the face and it flew back and disintegrated.

I tied off his leg with a piece of his pants to keep the bleeding low. He kept shooting at different things in the room. No one was able to bring down the big-ass Demon yet, so I thought of something. I grabbed the Plasma Canister I had been carrying and rolled it towards the mammoth Demon, which was now hurling balls of green fire at people. As the glowing, blue plasma canister neared the creature's feet, I rolled a grenade over to it. The grenade and the canister both exploded, conflagrating the creature with blue plasma. When the haze faded, there was nothing left of the giant Demon. Our Marine force had grown smaller. A total of 4 were dead, so that left 4 to die. Phillips had had his face clawed off and his intestines ripped out. One Marine, Jenkins was alone in a corner firing wildly at an incoming fireball Demon. Private Williams saved him from his demise by taking it out with a shotgun from the side.

The sentry turret was waving back and forth, targeting Demons at random. We helped it by taking out the remaining Demons. Also, although it was painful to do so, we put a bullet through the head of each of our fallen comrades, so as they would not become the living dead and drag us into their eternal hunger. The four remaining, Williams, Jenkins, Johnson and myself, gathered the remaining clips and guns from around the room. The Demon bodies had disappeared but the gore and flesh of our men painted the walls and floor.

The combination of the attack and the fact that the sentry gun was out of commission had us packing up and moving out. We climbed through the hole the creature had bashed out of the wall and found ourselves in a dimly lit room. In the far corner was a dead Marine; his head had been crushed. In his hands was a belt-fed Chain-gun. We took it up gratefully and moved into the next room. A shot rang out as a bullet clipped the doorframe that I had just walked through. We weren't allowed a respite from Hell. The room was a cubicle-based workroom so I took cover in one of them. The others behind me followed suit, taking cover in different placed within sight. We heard a crackling of a radio as it spoke, not English, but an odd language; "Jech jacki flucki flugai." There were several different footsteps so we knew the assailant was not alone. As they started closer to our position I motioned towards Johnson. I pointed to him and to the corner then I pointed to me and my corner of the cubicle. On three we both swept into the aisle way between cubicles, keeping low. I saw what had shot at me. It was a Marine, with a standard-issue pistol and a face-plated security helmet. The faceplate was stained an odd reddish color. I was able to register this much before I began firing at the former Marine. Johnson started firing away with his assault rifle at the other security guard. We both crept down the aisle way after both were dead. We peeked around the corners and saw no further backup. I stood up and called to the guys, "It's clear." The rattle of a Chain-gun belt and footsteps answered as Jenkins and Williams met us on the other side of the room.

Jenkins bent down and examined the fallen guard. He took off his helmet and I saw that his eyes had exploded. His face was disfigured terribly. His skin had become pallid and gaunt and his nose was gone. We stole their ammunition and moved on. We passed a up and opportunity to use a bathroom and pissed on the wall as we had not before. We were currently in the Administrative Center of the Mars Base. We found a security checkpoint from which we had security and surveillance access to all of Mars Base. We took this opportunity to check up on the rest of the base. Johnson sat behind the security monitor and called up some surveillance cameras.


	2. Alternate Perspectives: Chapter 2

Doom, Doom 3, id, and the logos thereof, are trademarks and property of id software, Mesquite, Texas. Blah blah blah blah blah

Doom 3 Part 1 Chapter 2:

Yeah, I'm sorry that I haven't written in a while; I have been tied up with certain Doom 3 related activities (Recall to Hell)

I'm glad to see that the readers appreciate my stories. As such, I shall write more in this growing saga of Doom 3 parallels.

I don't own Doom 3… ahem DERP!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Date:

November 15th, 2145

Current living Marines in our Squad:

Corporal (CPL) George Jenson

Specialist (SPC) Phil Williams

Private First Class (PFC) Alan Jenkins

Private First Class (PFC) Bob Johnson

We have made our way to the Administrative Center of Mars City. Currently, we have found no other living personnel, military or civilian. We made our way to a security checkpoint. We found several clips for our MG-88 Enforcers (A/N: Yes, that's what they use) and a shiny new shotgun which, being the highest ranking of our Team, I elected to take the burden of.

PFC Johnson sat behind the Surveillance Controls. Surprisingly, most of the monitors were still feeding images. Unfortunately, most of the monitors were still _feeding_ images, images of people being eaten by some sort of gray-skinned creatures while other people shambled around, mindlessly grunting as some chewed on the flesh of the dead. Though on several of the feeds we did manage to glimpse several real humans.

There were a few scattered groups of people that had managed to survive like us. Sadly some were alone in a hot-zone of creatures. We watched in horror as some turned a corner, only to be struck down by God-knows-what. We saw squads being massacred by hellish creatures. Amazingly, one was managing to fight off the creatures. We saw him running through the 2nd sector of the Alpha Labs, just a short stretch away from us. He seemed to be moving with a purpose towards Level 3. That makes one of us that knows what they're doing.

Our comm. Link was broken so we were unable to contact him or any others. Our personal radios only registered static. We were going to try to catch up with him as well as any stragglers as we made our way to the Alpha Labs. We might actually be able to set up a decent defense there. We made a note of the locations of the remaining living that we could see on the monitors. We headed out of the Security Checkpoint and started off towards the Alpha Labs Transfer. We encountered only a few zombies and we were actually getting used to killing them when I heard the same radio chatter that I had heard back in that office and knew that it was one of those mutilated Security Guards. I whispered to the others, "Hide!" We all ran back into the corridor that we had just come from. Williams and Jenkins were across the T-section from Johnson and I. I ducked my head out slightly to get a glimpse of what was going on and saw that there were two with MG-88s, just like us, and one with a shotgun.

I motioned to Williams to get his attention; he was around the corner adjacent to me. I mimicked a twisting motion with my hands, as of one opening a jar, but he knew what I was asking for. He reached into his ammo pack and pulled out two grenades, two of many that he had picked up at the last stop. He rolled them across the floor to me one at a time. I picked them up and handed one to Johnson. I glanced around the corner to see where the Guards were. One was standing by the doorway that they had come through and the two others were heading toward us. Good thing that these were impact grenades. I twisted one and chucked it at the piece of wall that was just visible from my position .

I was a ricochet master with grenades and, sure enough, a loud explosion blasted the two Guards back into the main room as I moved out into the corridor and began firing at the last Guard. Once he was down, we checked the bodies of the other two. They, like the ones we had seen before, were grotesque and mutilated despite the blast. I walked over to the other one and crouched to examine it. As I took off the Guard's helmet, a flaming skull shot out of his head, barely missing my own. His head had remained intact, what came out was incorporeal, a floating, transparent entity that shot through the air and disappeared through the wall.

A few seconds later the door on that wall burst open and a zombie came running out, full tilt. Williams ran up and blasted it in the head with his Assault Rifle and it dropped like a brick. This man didn't look terribly grotesque as compared to the others that we had killed. I realized that I had seen one of those skulls back in my Surveillance Control Room when this all began.

"I think I know how most of our people turned out like this. I saw some of those floating things when all this started. I think they… possess people." I explained quickly.

"Shit," Williams replied. "What the FUCK is going on here! This is all fucked!"

He was right. It was all fucked up. All we could do was push on. However, none of the zombies we had faced were that fast; we would have to watch ourselves. This place was full of surprises.

We continued on and found ourselves at the Alpha Labs Transfer. The Admin. Transfer doors closed behind us and the door to Alpha Labs Level 1 opened. It was black except for the yellow lights on the walls to our left. We all pulled out our flashlights. Ah, good old Mag-Lite, the classic flashlight/beating stick for hundreds of years. I shined my light on the desk that lay to our right. The window had been broken and a man's dead body hung through as if he had been shoved through the bullet-proof glass, killing him. I looked closer and I saw that his face had been eaten off! They didn't even leave his eyes or nose!

I walked around behind the Check-In Desk and activated the lights on the panel. We weren't going to be in the room long but it still felt better to have the lights on. _Just to keep the nightmares away, the likes of which only our minds could manifest. The likes of which were only paralleled by the horrors that we had witnessed._

We started to go exit the room when we heard the tinkle of broken glass and the sliding of cloth behind us. We whipped around in time to see a foot disappear behind the desk into the shadows. Williams moved back and circled around the desk, shining his flashlight into the darkness.

"It's gone!" He said, surprised.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Look," he said, pointing to the now vacant hole in the glass window of the desk. The body was gone!

I took out my flashlight and circled around behind the computer databases that were behind the desk. This was the only place for it to have gone. There were no other exits. I turned the corner and was blinded slightly by the shine of Williams's flashlight.

"Phil. Check your light." I said, covering my eyes.

"Sorry," he said, pointing it towards the floor.

There was nothing, nothing hidden in the dark corners or behind the desk. The body was gone. We decided to move out on the double. We passed the EPD system; it was still running despite the power outages and all the chaos. The Infomercial was playing on the one working screen. Heading through the doors, we realized that there was nowhere to go; the stairs had been blocked so we couldn't get through. We backtracked and jumped down into the EPD Chamber. I decided it was best to look through the Control Room. The rest followed me as I walked into the room, passing an open storage cabinet, which yielded a stimpack and several water bottles that had been left by scientists. (Eggheads have to drink too, y'know.) We walked through the office and, as I was nearing the door, Johnson stopped in his tracks. I looked at him and saw that his eyes were wide and his skin was pale as if he had just seen a ghost. He just stood there staring in front of him.

Suddenly, a box came flying through the window and hit him in the head, knocking him to the floor. Williams ran over and examined him. I ran out into the EPD Chamber to see what had thrown it; there was nothing out there. I walked back into the room and told the guys,

"There's nothing there."

"Then who the hell threw that box?" Williams asked.

"I don't know. How's Johnson?" I asked

"He was only hit with a piece of cardboard but he seems to be out cold. Still breathing normally, though." Williams reported.

"Well, shit. Do we have anything to revive him?"

"I'll check in that stimpack but I wouldn't hold my breath for a hypo-spray."

"Do it."

Williams rummaged through the stimpack, looking for a hypo, smelling salts, a smack in the face, anything that could bring Johnson back from obliviousness. He found some smelling salts and held them under Johnson's nose until he started to come around. Johnson sat up and Williams offered him some water that we had found in the locker. Johnson took it and gulped down the bottle. The rest of us were reminded of the thirst that had been steadily developing in our throats. So we, too, took bottles of water and drained them.

"What happened?" Johnson finally asked.

"You were hit on the head with a box that threw itself through the window." Jenkins replied.

"And that voice too; what was that about?" He asked with a note of fear in his voice.

"What voice?" Williams said, "We didn't hear anything."

"You didn't hear it? It was awful; everything turned all red, like… and there were voices, screaming and moaning. The last thing I remember is feeling something hit me in the head." Johnson explained.

"This is getting really freaky." Jenkins said.

"Can you walk alright?" I asked. We needed to get moving and we didn't need liabilities.

"Yeah, sure." Johnson said, standing shakily.

The Control Room led back out into the EPD Chamber, on a different side, and I shined my flashlight back into the dark, narrow hallway, revealing a dead-end.

"Shit!" I said. We don't have any other way to go.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to look around." Williams said.

Williams and I checked around the EPD Chamber and the EPD Control Room while Jenkins stayed with Johnson. We were still worried about him so he up-righted one of the swivel desk-chairs and sat down in it. Jenkins checked one of the terminals in the Control Room. He came out and told me that there was a small lift-up service panel in the EPD Discharge Area that had been serviced recently. It cut through to the EPD Particle Filter. That seemed like a really stupid place to put a maintenance panel because of the EPD Discharge Beam that shot through the area at regular intervals.

In between bursts, I looked back into the cavity and saw a panel on the right-hand side. It looked like that was the only place that we could go. All four of us crawled one by one through the chamber, keeping very low. I got to the panel and hit the open-door button. The lift-up door shot up and all I saw was darkness, partially due to the contrasting light of the EPD beam over our heads.

I shined my flashlight and crawled through, followed by Williams, Johnson, with Jenkins bringing up the rear. Jenkins climbed through and closed the panel behind him. We looked around and saw nothing but steam and electrical conduits. Each of us brought out our flashlights and shined around in the darkness. The deafening noise of the EPD Filter was very disconcerting.

A man with a blue scientist's coat lay dead at our feet. We stepped over him carefully as we moved down the stairs. A computer terminal lay to our right. Like all the others across the base, it was feeding meaningless pieces of data. To our right, there was a door. As we walked through it, the noise of the EPD died away to be replaced with the hissing of pipes. We continued around the corner and were walking down the ramp when the lights went out and a malicious chuckle echoed through the air. A Guard jumped out from around the corner and began shooting wildly. I heard Johnson yelp in pain and go down as I took a knee and fired at where it's chest should be. I heard a garbled groan and a thump as its body hit the floor. At that point some of the lights came back on, mysteriously.

Williams was already examining Johnson's wound. It was a gunshot to his knee, lucky shot, too, as it had missed any major arteries. We used the stimpack we had found and patched him up fairly well. Even so, Jenkins still had to support him. This wasn't good; it slowed us down greatly and I didn't want to waste any time here.

We decided not to go through the corridor that the Guard had come out of, instead we checked out the door that was to our left. That led into a hallway stretching off to the right with bubbling capsules lining the walls. That hallway ended in an open room with an overhead lamp that had been sliced in two by something. I noticed an odd glowing coming from the ground under the light. I walked over and crouched next to the source. The source was a group of symbols, flickering and glowing like fire, etched into the solid metal of the floor-plates.

Jenkins let out a scream suddenly, letting go of Johnson, who fell to the floor.

"What the fuck?" Williams yelled. Something had latched onto Jenkins' head with flesh-colored bony appendages and was hissing violently.

"Get it the fuck offa me!" Jenkins yelled, his hands pulling at each of the fingers, trying to disconnect them from his head. Williams held Jenkins' head as he pulled at the "head" of the hanger-on. Once they pulled it off, he threw it to the ground. We saw what it was. It was a human head, cheeks ripped out, attached to long, bony legs. It was the most demented fuckin spider we'd ever seen.

"Little FUCKer!" Jenkins said as he crushed the little fucker's head under his boot-heel.

More hisses emanated from the area around us as more of these spiders crawled out from ventilation shafts and other cracks and crevices. We started shooting away at these things, each of them exploding in a shower of pus and yellow spider-fluid. They liked to jump, apparently, as we had to pry several of them off while trying to dodge the incoming and stomping on the ones that got close enough. One of 'em got onto me and tried biting my arm, it only got a few teeth in before I ripped it off and shot it between the eyes.

After the ordeal, our pants were covered in goo from stepping on these things and several of us were bleeding from new wounds, none of them appeared to be life threatening. God, I hoped these little bastards weren't poisonous, that would just be the icing on the fuckin cake, wouldn't it.


End file.
